<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FHS ONESHOTS: I’m in love with them all again. by BabyBlueJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603203">FHS ONESHOTS: I’m in love with them all again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueJay/pseuds/BabyBlueJay'>BabyBlueJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FHS, FNAFHS, Five Nights at Freddy's, five nights at Freddy’s highschool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, More probably - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, We Die Like Men, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueJay/pseuds/BabyBlueJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple oneshots from the youtube series FNAFHS inspired by Scott Cawthons FNAF. You can make some requests as well if you have any ideas. The only rule is please don’t request anything nsfw. So go ahead, be creative, and request some oneshots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bon/Bonnie (FNAF High School), More - Relationship, puppet/Fred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Puppet/Fred) Hey, Stop That. You’re going to hurt yourself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred confesses to Puppet and freaks out in fear of rejection, Puppet is quick to find and comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Au Where shadows become human</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred had a thing for scratching his arms. When he was nervous. When he felt awkward. To feel the burning in his arms left from the scratch marks reminded him that he was still there and not gone to the world again.</p><p>                          Even when he was still one with Freddy. Anytime Freddy got anxious, or he did something embarrassing, Freddy left another line of marks down his arms.</p><p>                           And now Fred was crying behind the bleachers out in the football field. Angry red lines streaked his arms and he felt himself shake.</p><p>                                Fred had a crush on Puppet. He had since camp Amadeus. (idk how to spell it) Freddy supported him and even gave him advice. </p><p>                               After a whole year of pining after puppet, Fred had finally confessed. He had mustered up all of his strength, recollected Freddy’s advice, and walked straight up to Puppet after school.</p><p>                               Then he ran, giving no time to gage Puppet's reaction and just assuming the worst. He scratched at his arms again and buried his head between his arms.</p><p>                         And then his arms were pulled away from him. “Hey. Stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Puppet said, coming into view as Fred looked up.</p><p>                               Fred sobbed, trying to tug his arms away. Trying to tear at his skin again. Puppet was insistent, keeping his hands as far from his body.</p><p>                             It was quiet other than Fred’s sobbing and sniffling. And then Puppet placed himself inside of Fred's arms.</p><p>                               Fred’s body racked with his crying and he buried his face in the crease of Puppet's shoulder, tightening his hold around him.</p><p>                             Puppet held him tighter, rubbing circles into Fred’s back and whispering reassurances into his ear.</p><p>                                   Puppet didn’t pull away until Fred did, still holding onto his hands, gingerly rubbing circles into Fred’s palms.</p><p>                                  “You okay?” Puppet asked and when Fred looked up at him he saw the most ginger and affectionate look he’d ever seen directed at him. He let out a small sob again.</p><p>                               “Yeah, I’m… fine. Thank you… I’m… sorry.” Fred said self consciously. </p><p>                              “No need.” Puppet reassured, tugging Fred into another hug. “And don’t worry, I like you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (BXB) Dinner Date pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a lot of pining on both side, Bon asks Bonnie out. Bon is super nervous and cautious about everything he does on the date. While sitting and waiting to be served, Bon realizes that he might have not been the only one pining after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg straightened Bon’s tie with a sigh. “I don’t see what you’re working yourself up for. It’s just a date.” </p><p>                      Bon squirmed under megs gaze. “I just- I really like him okay?”</p><p>                     Meg smiled at him, “then why don’t you show him that tonight?”</p><p>                      Bon stuttered, face bright red, stumbling off and out the door. Meg grinning behind him.</p><p> .                                                                                                                          .</p><p>                       Bon thought his heart was going to hop out of his chest when he spotted Bonnie underneath the glowing downtown lights.</p><p>                        And when Bonnie’s eye lit up brighter than the LEDs Bon was worried he’d die on the spot.</p><p>                       Bonnie skipped over to him, radiating joy. “Hi.” He chirped, placing a kiss on Bon’s cheek.</p><p>                          Bon flustered and took ahold of Bonnie’s hand, ignoring the way his heart soared, and tugged his date into their designated restaurant of choice, Bonnie laughing behind him.</p><p>                          “Table for two please,” Bons asked the woman at the register. The woman nodded with a smile and led the two to a small table towards the back of the restaurant.</p><p>                            Letting go of Bonnie’s hand, Bon sat across from him. Smiling as the waitress handed them their menus and let them order.</p><p>                            “You look good tonight.” Bonnie started, snapping Bon from out of his thoughts.</p><p>                            Across the table, Bonnie gave Bon one of the fondest looks Bon has ever seen. Had Bonnie always looked at him like that?</p><p>                              “You” Bon swallowed, “You look really good too.”</p><p>                         Bonnie circled his pointer finger around the carvings in the table. “So…. how long?”</p><p>                              “How long what?” Bon asked, genuinely confused</p><p>                           “How long have you liked me?” Bonnie said leaning in closer to Bon. The latter feeling his face heat up again.</p><p>                                    Bon swallowed again, rubbing his hands together on the table nervously. “Honestly?” Bon scratched his chin, “since our guitar battle when we first met”</p><p>                             “Hmmm”. Bonnie hummed, taking Bons hands into his own. “I’ve liked you since you stood up for me, to the nightmares.”</p><p>                                    Bon remembered that day clearly, it was the day he ripped free from meg and the day Bonnie gave him his glasses. (Which he still had, just to hold every once in a while)</p><p>                                 They had spent that long avoiding confessing to each other? Two whole years didn’t feel as if they passed but it did. Bon wished he had confessed sooner.</p><p>                              Bon didn’t focus on that now, his mind too far gone in the way Bonnie looked at him from the table.</p><p>                                     Good things never last. Bons dad always told him that. The waitress walked over their meals in her hands. She set it down on the table with a smile.</p><p>                                   “Is there anything else you would like?” The waitress asked and walked away when both boys shook their head no.</p><p>                              They ate their food in comfortable silence, every now and then cracking jokes. </p><p>                                     Now that Bon was paying attention. He realized that Bonnie never stopped looking at him like that. A fond smile and joy evident in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Platonic Fonnie) Who Did This To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonnie was an easy target, he knew this. Yet every time he was approached by some with malicious intent he was always surprised.</p><p>Or</p><p>Bonnie gets bullied, Fox is overprotective of his friends, and Bonnie just wants to go to class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains a few cuss words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie was an easy target, he knew this. Yet every time he was approached by some with malicious intent he was always surprised.</p><p>                                   Hiding in the school bathroom and cleaning his face up with wet paper towels wasn’t even close to what Bonnie preferred but he had a class in fifteen minutes.</p><p>                                He knew his friends wouldn’t agree but Bonnie thought that nothing was more important than keeping his grades up.</p><p>                                    His parents had enough to worry about.</p><p>                               “Bonnie?” Said person flinched and whipped around to become face to face with Fox.</p><p>                                    Fox’s eyes widened upon seeing the damage done to Bonnie and growled. Bonnie waved his arms sporadically.</p><p>                                        “It’s not that bad, I promise-“ Bonnie was cut off by a hand firmly grabbing his chin and forcing him to make eye contact.</p><p>                                   “Who did this to you?” Fox said, grip tight and anger barely contained. </p><p>                                  Bonnie squirmed under Fox’s grip. “It’s n-no one…” bonnie trailed off.</p><p>                                        “Bullshit” Fox growled. Fox let go of Bonnie’s face but kept him with grabbing distance should Bonnie try and run.</p><p>                                 Bonnie rubbed where Fox had held him and let his eyes flicker to the bathroom door, he had to be missing class.</p><p>                             “Look, it's not that important,” Bonnie said, gritting his teeth.</p><p>                               “Just tell me who did this to you and I’ll leave you alone.” Fox insisted, inching closer to Bonnie, effectively boxing him in.</p><p>                                       Bonnie took a deep breath. “Why do you even care? You’ve never cared before, so what’s the difference between then and now?!” Bonnie exclaimed.</p><p>                                  “You’re important to our group(and best friend, but that remained unsaid). Of course, I care.” Fox said, trying to control his anger.</p><p>                                       “Well…” Bonnie said, looking for a weak point in fox’s box around him. “You shouldn’t” He then pushed past Fox and began moving towards the door.   </p><p>                               Fox quickly retaliated and walked after Bonnie, Bonnie turned around and gritted his teeth. “Leave me alone.” </p><p>                                      Fox slammed his hands on either side of Bonnie’s head and resisted the urge to pull back when Bonnie flinched.</p><p>                                 “Listen, I don’t care if I shouldn’t care about you. I do care and that’s the end of that. You are…” fox swallowed, “one of my closest friends and I hate seeing you hurt. So just… tell who hurt you like this.”</p><p>                                       Of all the things fox was expecting, Bonnie bursting into tears and falling to his knees was not one of them.</p><p>                               Fox immediately glided down with him and wrapped the now sobbing boy in his arms. He was never good at comforting people but for fuck’s sake, he wasn’t going to leave his friend like this.</p><p>                                    Bonnie kept crying out how he was sorry but Fox just quieted him by tightening his hold around him. Bonnie pressed his face into his hands but Fox quickly pulled them away from him.</p><p>                                 “ Let me look,” Fox asked. Bonnie sniffled, letting Fox look over his face reluctantly. It was pretty bad, but thankfully not the worst he’d seen on his friend.</p><p>                                         Bonnie wiped his eyes. “It was those boys at the lunch table,” Bonnie confessed. “Hmm?” Fox hummed as if he was asking for a more specific person. “The ones who were calling our group names.”</p><p>                                      Fox growled a little and then Held Bonnie’s face in his hand. He leaned in, resting his forehead against Bonnie’s.</p><p>                                          “Rest assured they won’t do it again,” Fox said. Bonnie nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Platonic Eak/Owynn) Bowling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eak and the gang go bowling. Eak and owynn are both very cocky about who’s going to win.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains cuss words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eak cared for his friends. Despite how much he might deny, say he hates them, or even fight someone on it. He cared for them. And if they ever need someone to crawl back to, Eak would always be there.</p><p>                     However, that did not mean he was going to let anyone beat him in bowling. Especially Owynn. No way in Hell.</p><p>           He watched from a table as Cami finished her game against Town. Cami absolutely destroying Town. Town pulled back as Cami got once again, another strike and slumped down with a huge, overdramatic sigh.</p><p>           Eak walked over and patted Towns back sympathetically. “Eso Bien, Vato. Now you get to watch me destroy Owynn in our set.” Eak finished with a smirk.</p><p>            “Like hell, you will,” Owynn exclaimed walking over to the two. Town smiled at the two and walked back over to Cami who was sipping away at her drink.</p><p>             “Of course I’ll win. Have you seen me bowl before?” Eak quipped.</p><p>            Owynn rolled his eyes, “Prove it to me.” Owynn replied with a smirk of his own as they set up two more games, eak on the left and Owynn on the right.</p><p>                 Frame 1 Eak blew through the pins while Owynn got off with a spare. “Lucky shot” Owynn grumbled when Eak cheered victoriously.</p><p>                                    Frame 2 was the same and Owynn began to question how good his own skills really were.</p><p>              Luckily for him, Frame 3 he got himself a strike and Eak got a spare, completely reversing the first frame.</p><p>Frames 4-8 were ties, Owynn got another strike at frame 9, tieing his and Eaks and his scores flat.</p><p>     “May the best Cholo win,” Eak said, holding out his fist to owynn. “Pound it?” Eak asked.</p><p>            “Pound it” Owynn confirmed, pressing his fist to Eaks.</p><p>              ………….………….………….………….………….………….………….</p><p>              As much as Eak would like to deny it, Owynn won fair and square. He had built from the ground up and knocked Eak into the dust.</p><p>              “No way you beat me!” Eak exclaimed, even if he knew damn well that Owynn did, in fact, beat him.</p><p>            Owynn shrugged, a smug grin on his face. “I don’t dude, the scoreboard reads bright and clear”</p><p>                “Pfff” Eak blew, head hanging a little dejectedly.</p><p>            Owynn quirked a brow, the smile dropping from his face. “You doing alright dude?” He inquired Eak.</p><p>             “Yeah, Chulo. I’m good. Suprised you beat me, but honestly… It was fun. Battling against someone o equal skill is a lot of fun.” Eak said, dropping the act.</p><p>            “Oh! Well if we’re being honest. I had fun too” Owynn replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>